1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens, an optical apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the zoom lens.
2. Related Background Art
There have been proposed zoom lenses, installed in a video camera or a digital still camera, having a wide angle of view and a lens configuration in which an optical path is folded by disposing a reflection optical element in the zoom lens (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2006-171492 and 2007-093985).
However, in the above-described conventional zoom lens, an object side lens length from the reflection optical element, in other words, a distance along an optical axis between the most object side lens surface and an object side optical surface of the reflection optical element is large. Accordingly, a thickness of the zoom lens of the most object side lens along the optical axis is large, so that the zoom lens cannot be sufficiently thin.
Moreover, the above-described conventional zoom lens has a defect that a lens disposed to the object side of the reflection optical element becomes large upon widening the zoom lens. Accordingly, it has been difficult to widen the zoom lens with realizing a downsized zoom lens.